


Ping Pong Balls and Beer

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, fratboy, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You're at a cast party after finishing up wrapping a movie with Chris. Watching him play beer pong before offering him some help, afterwards, the bathroom becoming the only place you and Chris can be alone.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 37





	Ping Pong Balls and Beer

You noticed Chris almost as soon as you had stepped through the entrance. Though, to be fair, you couldn’t miss him. He was screaming, Boston accent thick as his laugh echoed through the apartment, beer clutched in one hand and ping pong ball in the other. 

His eyes met yours as you walked through the room towards the drink table, his right eye dropping into a wink before he sank the last cup in the game, a chorus of cheers erupting and making you laugh. 

It wasn’t everyday that you saw Chris like this, let alone at a party. He was wearing a blue graphic tee that you couldn’t quite make out because of the vibrant red sweater he was wearing, zipped three fourths of the way up. 

But what really had you hooked, was the backwards baseball cap he was wearing. 

Sure he’d worn them before, but his stubble and outfit just gave him such a typical frat boy vibe and you were absolutely addicted. You weren’t one to party often, still on your first beer as you leaned against the furthest wall in the room, watching Chris set up for another round of beer pong. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself as you watched him interact with his friends, hands and face so full of expression that you didn’t even need to hear his words to know exactly what he was talking about. You took another sip of the beer before realizing it was empty. 

Using the foot propped up against the wall, you pushed off and made your way back to the drinks table, passing by the beer pong table. Your eyes locked with Chris’ before you smirked, turning away, knowing that his eyes would be following your actions. 

“Yo Evans! Quit ogling and get your shit together! We’re down by three cups.” His partner laughed, elbowing Chris in his side, Chris grabbing one of the balls out of his friends hand and attempting to get it into any of the cups, but missed completely. 

You let your eyes wander down the back of Chris’ body, knowing exactly what was underneath the tight fitting clothes. You’d just finished wrapping a movie where you played Chris’ love interest and although there were never any scenes that required you to be too nude, Chris left very little to the imagination knowing how it got you riled up. 

The flirting between you two was constant and non-stop to the point where everyone on set didn’t want to be alone with the two of you. You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard shouts, watching as Chris picked up the red solo cup, grabbing the white ball out of it and chugging it. 

He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and chin, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the remaining beer off of his lips. “Dude, you’re the pong master!” His teammate tried to encourage when an idea popped into your head. 

You set your beer down before waltzing over to where Chris was lining up his shot before you cleared your throat. Chris turned on his heels quickly, coming face to face with you, his chest nearly pressed against yours. 

“No offence, Evans.” You smirked, “but you haven’t been doing so well this round.” Your tone was playfully as a smirk tugged on Chris’ lips. 

“Perhaps I should take over for him.” You said, motioning your head to whoever his partner was. “And help you boys out a bit.” The twinkle of mischief was more than enough for Chris who had gently nudged his teammate away, grabbing both balls and handing them over to you. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” He whispered in your ear, hot breath against your skin making your heart speed up. Taking a deep breath you lined up the first shot, throwing it with just the right amount of force as it landed in the cup, beer spilling at the contact. 

The crowd erupted in shouts and cheers as Chris wrapped his heavy arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. “That’s my girl!” He cheered, his words sending butterflies coursing through your stomach. You shook your head as you lined up for the second shot, realizing how much more difficult it was going to be. 

You threw the ball cautiously watching it bounce off of the edge of the cup before falling into the cup behind it. You jumped up cheering as Chris picked you up and spun you around, his face just inches from yours. 

“Remind me to pick you as my pong partner from now on!” Chris laughed as you giggled, leaning into his side. 

“We’ve still got one cup left, don’t get to celebrating just yet.” You reminded him as the two other men across the table now lined up the balls for their shot. The first one threw the ball, missing horrendously as you managed to catch the ball as it bounced off the table. 

The second shot came too close to one of the two remaining cups, both you and Chris letting out sighs of relief when it fell off the table. 

“Alright Evans, you’re up.” You said letting Chris go before you. He nodded, rolling the ball between both his palms before he concentrated on the last cup standing. 

With a sharp inhale he let the ball go, your eyes following it as it just barely missed the cup. Chris let out a groan, hanging his head in defeat as you stepped up to take your shot. You shook your head slightly, feet moving until you were in a comfortable position. 

With the cup in your sights, you let the ball go, feeling Chris’ hands on your shoulders as soon as the ball left your fingers. The room was eerily quiet as everyone watched your ball fly towards the last cup, landing perfectly into it. 

Everyone was cheering now, crowding around you and Chris as you all celebrated the win. 

“That was fuckin’ amazin’!” Chris screamed looking down at you as you just shrugged. “I was reigning champion in college.” You smirked, shrugging your shoulders before weaving through the large group of people. Grabbing a new beer you had the washroom in your mind. 

You had to get away from Chris, the sexual tension was too high and the alcohol in your system was lowering your inhibitions by the hour. The music and sound of people began to fade into the distance as you walked through the hallways until you found one of the bathrooms. 

Trying to turn the door handle you found it locked, sighing, but at least you didn’t actually have to go. You just needed a moment to collect your thoughts. With the party in the background you allowed yourself to slide down the wall, resting your head against the cool wood and closing your eyes. 

You don’t know how long you had been sitting there, but the next thing you knew, the familiar scent of Chris’ cologne was invading your senses. You opened your eyes, turning your head slowly when you were met with Chris’ figure leaning against the wall. 

“You doin’ okay?” He asked, smirk on his face, but you could hear concern in his tone. You smiled up at him. “Just needed some air.” You said as he offered you his arm, which you gladly accepted, letting him pull you up from the floor. 

You slowly let your hand drop from his, eyes now wandering up to meet his as he took half a step closer to you. You could smell the beer on his breath as he moved a piece of your hair from your face. “You look beautiful tonight.” Chris said in a quiet voice making your breath hitch in your throat and a blush come creeping up your neck. 

“You look beautiful everyday, actually.” He added, chuckling as he cautiously placed his hands on your hips. Before you even had time to think about what you were doing, the beer bottle you were holding dropped to the floor and your lips were on his. 

Your fingers tugged at the collar of his sweater as he pressed his body tighter agains yours. The kiss was sloppy, but everything you had wanted and more. The feeling of his strong arms holding you made your stomach flip, his tongue exploring your mouth making you moan quietly. 

“Bathroom?” Chris asked, panting lightly as his forehead rested against yours. “It’s taken.” You answered him making him tug at his bottom lip before his eyes lit up. “There’s another one, on the other side.” He grinned, taking your hand and pulling you towards the other side of the apartment. 

Finally the washroom was in your sights, Chris pushing the door open and leading you into the dimly lit room. He made sure to lock it, tugging at the door just in case before turning back around to face you. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as you hopped onto the counter. “Christ you’ll be the death of me, sweetheart.” Chris growled, wrapping his arms around you again. 

He pressed his lips against yours, much gentler this time as his beard tickled you making you smile into the kiss. He removed one hand from your waist, using it to cup your jaw and deepen the kiss while your hands removed his baseball cap, letting it drop to the floor before your fingers tugged at his hair. 

Chris moaned into your mouth, your legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed his crotch against yours. You gasped when his mouth trailed down your jaw, neck, and collarbones, nipping at the skin there. 

“Chris.” You whimpered, letting your head fall back against the mirror. 

Your panties had to be soaked at this point, the feeling of his hard cock through his jeans was too much and all you wanted was him to be deep inside of you. “Are you sure?” Chris asked, panting as he rest his forehead against yours. You were so frustrated, your core throbbing for something to happen, but your heart melted at how sweet Chris was. 

You pressed your lips against his, the kiss full of trust as you nodded your head. “God yes.” You chuckled making him laugh as his fingers found the buttons on your jeans. He had them off in a second before you did the same to his jeans, letting them pool at his ankles. 

“Shit, I-I don’t have a condom.” Chris said in a panic looking at you. “I’m on the pill and clean, I trust you.” You whispered. “I trust you too.” Chris said back. 

“And clean.” He added with a giggle as you pulled his lips back on yours. His fingers teasingly traced the waistband of your panties before he pulled them to the side. 

You whimpered, feeling his fingers glide through your wet folds. “Chris, I-I, please.” You mewled as he nodded. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He assured you, pulling his cock free from his boxers, feeling his tip tease your entrance. He slid into you slowly making you hiss at the stretch. 

“Don’t stop.” You told him, feeling him falter. His head dropped to your shoulder as he bottomed out, your pussy clenching around him. “Jesus Christ, ‘m not gonna last long.” He warned you as you chuckled. “Me neither.” You told him before his lips were back on yours. 

His thrusts were smooth at first, with a steady pace as you held him close to you. It wasn’t long until you felt his cock twitch inside of you, his thrusts starting to become sloppy and less calculated before your orgasm took over making you cry out his name. 

That was all it took for Chris to still inside of you, your name on his lips as he came inside of you. You were both panting, sweaty messes as you both tried to catch your breaths. Your eyes were still closed when you felt Chris’ nose nudge against yours, his lips ghosting over yours. 

“Y’gonna kiss me or what?” You teased, eyes still closed before Chris pressed his lips against yours before pulling out of you and helping you clean up. With both of you looking half decent again you both stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Y’know, I’ve been wantin’ to do that for a while now.” Chris admitted, Boston accent still thick as he wrapped a single arm around your waist. “Better late than never.” You winked making him laugh. 

“How ‘bout we ditch this lame party and go back to my place?” Chris whispered in your ear. “I’ve got a few ideas of what we could do.” His beard was scratching against your neck as you hummed in response. 

“Lead the way, Evans.” You smirked, squealing when he picked you up.


End file.
